Avoiding & Eyebrows
by musique.lover
Summary: ""I'm having a spot of trouble with Transfiguration. In fact a lot of trouble, I kind of failed McGonagall's test" His eyebrows rose in surprise. STOP LOOKING AT PEOPLES EYEBROWS LILY!" LE/JP RATED T FOR LANGUAGE


**Just a random quick one-shot which I might actually write a companion piece to. I'm not sure if I actually like this, but it's 1am and I felt like writing and this is what happens. Review if you like :) I'm meant to be revising for exams so you might actually see more of me, not like these exams decide my future of anything...**

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

_Oh God why am I doing this? _

_I'll just fail, it's not like I even need to have a future._

_Who wants to be an auror anyway?_

_I'll just… I don't know… become a bin man. That doesn't require any qualifications does it? Oh bugger, what if you need some special bin man degree that I haven't got because I decided to become a Witch. Wait shouldn't it be bin person? There are women bin people I'm sure-_

"Lily? Why are you still sitting here?_" _Asked Marlene, aka Biggest Bitch Ever

"I think I've decided I'm going to be a bin man- er person_"_ She raised her eyebrow at me, I bloody hate that eyebrow, always mocking me.

"Would you stop being a fucking drama queen and go get help from James. And stop staring at my eyebrow you weirdo, in fact maybe get help from James and then seek some professional help."

"Y'know best mates are meant to help in times of need and all I see is you making it worse"

"No, I'm giving you the kick up the arse you need, you need help with Transfiguration and James will be more than happy to help, plus you haven't spoken to him since the Halloween party and he's getting that lost wide-eyed puppy look again. I can't deal with fifth-year-why-doesn't-she-love-me James for another year." _I probably could have burnt that eyebrow off with the power of the glare I was giving her, but no such luck._ Stup_id magic, never works when I want it to._

"But you _know _why I haven't spoken to him since Halloween and it's all your fault it happened anyway!"

"I'm sorry, explain to me again how you snogging of James Potters face was in any way my fault?" _Now the bitch was smirking at me!_

"I told you to stop reminding me!" _She just grinned her stupid perfect teeth at me. Sirius was rubbing off on her._

"Look Lils, I love you, and you know that, but you're seriously being a daft cow about this-"

"-Whatever, call me fat as well-"

"-_AND_" she shouted over me "It's as obvious to me, as it is to everyone that attends Hogwarts, I wouldn't be surprised if old Dumbledore didn't know by know, that you two fancy the pants off each other. So seriously, go talk to him about Transfiguration and then go and find a cosy broom cupboard for an hour. I recommend the one on the third floor by the Charms rooms, there's a shelf that's just the right height" Then with a wink she flounced off up to our dorm.

"But Marl-"

"Bugger off Lily! You're not allowed in until you find him!"

_She's only gone and bloody locked me out. _

_Stupid slag. I'll get her back for this, I hope she becomes a bin man-lady now. _

_Eugh. So where would James be? I've given up calling him Potter, in my head at least. And up until a week ago, in real life too, we had progressed to the Lily and James stage. We were mates. We stayed up to do our homework together, our friends all hung out and we all went to Hogsmeade together like one big happy family. Then Halloween turned up and we just __had __to have a ball and Marlene insisted that I __had__ to wear a ridiculously tight Cat Woman outfit and I bloody wish we hadn't done any of it. _

_It was fun and I was enjoying it so I didn't even realise when we all split up, didn't even think about the fact that I was alone with James, I liked being with him, he's funny and we did have some kind of special connection. Then suddenly we were outside under the stars and he gave this whole long romantic speech about how beautiful the night sky was and quoted some famous philosopher, and he looked so gorgeous in his James Bond tux and he didn't try to mess up his hair once and then he was grinning down at me. That's when I snogged him. I proper grabbed on to the lapels of his suit and dragged him down to my level. So I can't even blame him, it was all me. I won't lie, he was a fantastic kisser. _

_My brain caught up with my body about five minutes later, after he'd put his hands on my hips and pulled me impossibly close and after I'd messed up his hair into even more of a disarray. That's when I pulled away and before he'd even had a chance to focus I'd run, in a sudden spurt of agility, and I didn't stop running until I reached my dorm._

_Since then I'd been a recluse and not me at all. I forgot about all my homework and teachers seemed more worried than pissed off. But I was spending too much time trying to avoid James that I didn't really have time to do any of the homework set. But I'd also forgotten about the test McGonagall had set and subsequently failed. So when she pulled me aside for a chat about me getting some help I hadn't thought too much of it, it was only when she mentioned James that I started to freak out. _

_So here I am, on a Tuesday night, Tuesdays really are my least favourite days, doing very little to actually try to locate James and instead I'm sitting in front of the fire on the armchair because some slag has locked me out of my dorm. I figure, hope more like, that James has quidditch practice till 1am or something. I just hope he doesn't come he-_

"_Lily"_

_Oh fuck. _

_He's here. _

_He's coming nearer. He's walking over to the sofa next to my armchair. Thank God I didn't sit on the sofa, well done past Lily. Okay, I've officially lost it now, talking to the past me. That's got to exclude me from having to do McGonagall's test right? She can't expect me to do well if I'm crazy can she? Oh shit he's talking._

"Sorry what? I was kind of zoned out_" Aw he looks so cute when his eyebrows are all concerned. Why am I so obsessed with eyebrows today?_

"I said are you alright? You seem a bit… manic"

"Haha, what me? I'm fine! I'm grand! In fact you're just the chap I needed to see!" _And I've turned into an old man because?_

"Yeah?" His hand came up to mess with his hair.

_Great, you've made him uncomfortable, well done Lily, you start to like a guy and then you act like a crazy lady until he's scared of you. Wait. I don't like him though so it's fine. It's fine. Mates, that's all we are. _

"Yep, y'see I'm having a spot of trouble with Transfiguration. In fact a lot of trouble, I kind of failed McGonagall's test" His eyebrows rose in surprise.

_STOP LOOKING AT PEOPLES EYEBROWS LILY!_

"So she said I needed help and suggested asking you so now I'm asking you to help me. Please. If you're not busy or anything."

"You want to do it now? Lily it's nearly midnight." _Shit how long was I sitting out here thinking about eyebrows and becoming a bin man?_

"Really? Well time flies when you're… sititng here."

"Lily are you sure you're alright? I've barely seen you all week and I know it's because o-"

"Honestly! I'm fine, I've actually been thinking a lot about my career paths and stuff like that so It's kept my head pretty busy, plus I've been studying and all that jazz" _Jesus Christ I need to stop nodding my head like a puppy, I look demented. _

"Yet you still failed the test?"

"I guess I did, guess I'm not that great at studying" _Yes Lily, that high pitched laugh definitely convinced him. Ace. _

"Lily you're acting crazy, like seriously weird, can we please just talk abo-"

"Lily you can come back in if you want! If you haven't done it by now then it isn't happening tonight, but mark my words you'll be doing it tomorrow!" Marlene shouted from the top of the stairs.

_Marlene McKinnon I could kiss you! Thank fuck._

"Sorry James, gotta go! Marlene needs me. See you tomorrow!" _Poor guy looks so confused, I'd feel bad if I didn't want to die of embarrassment more. Oh well, avoided for one more day. Go me._

* * *

**The End. Like I said, not sure if I like it, but I might write a follow up bit of Lily and James actually talking :) But it depends how well this one does.**


End file.
